


A Bit of Fun

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [15]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Some adventures are just spending time with friends.Notes: This is set after arriving at Undermount but before the masquerade. (sometime between chapters 10-12)
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 6





	A Bit of Fun

“Shh!” Daenarya nudged her knee against his back. “Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

Mal grumbled attempting to pull his head away. His face tightened, as Daenarya held a section of his hair securely between her fingers. 

“Elf boy may be okay with all of this fuss, but I have a certain look and reputation to protect,” he complained, still fighting against her. 

“Poor Mal Volari, the gruff, rugged, adventurer, blah blah blah,” she teased. “We’re just having a bit of fun. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I can’t make the same promise, fancy landrat,” Imtura laughed loudly, taking another drink of Elven wine. 

Threep slept soundly on the floor beside her, having already had more than enough. Centuries of imprisonment had lowered his tolerance more than he had calculated. 

“You know, braids actually have both practical and symbolic purposes,” Tyril began to explain. “Practically, as Imtura may agree, braids serve a function of leaving a person unencumbered by the obstruction hair in one’s eyes can cause. ”

“It’s much easier to throw an ax at your target when you can see clearly,” Imtura agreed. She tossed her ax in the air, catching it effortlessly in demonstration. 

“Oh,” Nia gasped softly, though only Tyril could hear it. Her fingers paused momentarily in his long, black hair. 

“Symbolically,” he continued. “Specific braids have different connotations that convey messages about the wearer, such as position or loyalty. Having gold or precious stones woven in can signify status.” 

Mal growled. “Yet another waste of gold. You elves really can squander anything. Build with gold and jewels, put them in your hair, what you don’t do is give it to those who need it most.” 

A still silence fell over the group. Imtura and Daenarya couldn’t argue with Mal and Nia and Tyril both knew that despite the remarkable beauty of such things, there was an unintended cost to others. 

Mal pulled away from Daenarya, the braid falling apart as she let his luscious locks fall away. 

“Fine. I’m sure Nia won’t mind if I join her.” Daenarya reluctantly gave up. 

“Of course,” Nia smiled, shifting to make room for her. 

“May I?” Daenarya asked Tyril.

“It would be a pleasure, Daenarya,” Tyril bowed his head, as she began to braid his hair alongside Nia. 

Mal scoffed at the elf’s eagerness to have both the priestess and Daenarya doting over him. He watched as they talked quietly together, laughing every so often. 

“Ugh,” Mal moaned. “Fine. Come back, Kit.”

“No, I would hate to ruin your precious reputation.” Daenarya smiled, refusing to meet his gaze. 

Mal sighed heavily, dragging himself over to the group, taking a spot behind Daenarya. He ran his fingers through her hair softly, brushing it over her back. His fingers began weaving strands of her hair in a delicate pattern. 

“You know how to braid hair?” Nia marveled in delight. “Why hadn’t you said?”

“I grew up with a sister and no parents. I learned a thing or two,” Mal admitted. Daenarya could hear the subtle shift in his tone. She had spent enough time alone with him to notice the pain in his voice even if he tried to make himself come off as aloof, like the statement meant nothing to him. 

Her hand drifted behind her in search of him. His fingers caressed hers tenderly as be leaned over, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. 

After a moment, Daenarya returned to assisting Nia with Tyril’s hair, while Mal braided Daenarya’s. If they wanted to fit in at the upcoming masquerade, they were going to have to play the part, whether they wanted to or not. 


End file.
